


Live in His Glow

by becca_char



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Protective Harry, best song ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becca_char/pseuds/becca_char
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry visits his little brother Marcel, who lives in LA with their dad. Marcel is being bullied in school, so Harry takes it upon himself to sort out Marcel's bullies.</p>
<p>Inspired by the protective brother posts on tumblr that came after the "Best Song Ever" video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live in His Glow

**Author's Note:**

> “Being his real brother I could feel I live in his shadows, but I never have and I do not now. I live in his glow.”  
> ― Michael Morpurgo, Private Peaceful

     A knock on the door had Marcel Styles scurrying out of his bedroom and tripping his way down the stairs. He pulled the door open knowing exactly who would be standing on the other side.  
  
     "Harry!" Marcel exclaimed, throwing his body onto his older brother for a massive hug. Harry chuckled and squeezed back.   
  
     Marcel and Harry Styles were surprisingly close, despite the years of separation. While Harry grew up with his mother, Anne, and sister, Gemma, in Cheshire, England, Marcel was taken to Los Angeles by his father at a young age. Even though there were three years between them, Harry at 19 and Marcel at 16, the boys remained close friends and confidants. On the other side of the world, Harry Styles became one of the world's biggest popstars with his band One Direction. Marcel Styles grew up in the San Fernando Valley in Southern California. With a shy, quiet disposition, Marcel had the personality opposite of his brother. The two boys actually looked quite alike, except Marcel was prone to pushing his hair back with gel, having large glasses with tape in the middle, and wearing collared shirts and sweater vests. Without the gel, the glasses, and the "nerdy" clothes, Marcel looked like a replica of Harry at sixteen.  
  
     When the boys released the hug, Marcel stepped aside to let Harry inside the house. To Marcel's surprise, Harry wasn't alone.  
  
     "Harry?" Marcel asked as he closed the door behind his brother.  
  
     "Oh sorry! Marcel, this is my girlfriend, Laura. Lo, this is my brother, Marcel," Harry introduced.  
  
     "It's so nice to finally meet you, Marcel! Harry's spoken wonders about you," Laura said. Marcel was surprised to hear an American accent come out of the lovely girl's mouth.  
  
     "It's nice to meet you too, Laura. Harry, Dad should be home in two hours or so. But until then, I'll show you to your room. We don't have two rooms. Hmm. You don't mind sharing, right?"  
  
     "No, that's fine Marcel," Harry said as he followed Marcel up the stairs, keeping one hand on Laura's back with their bags in his other.  
  
     The next two hours were spent catching up. Harry told Marcel about touring and how he met Laura. However, when Harry asked Marcel about school, he didn't get the response he was expecting.  
  
     "It's fine," Marcel answered curtly.  
  
     "Just fine, Marcel?" Harry inquired. Marcel looked down into his lap and shifted away from where Harry was sitting with Laura leaning against his shoulder. "What's happened at school, mate?"  
  
     "Nothing, Harry. School's really great," Marcel put on a huge fake smile.  
  
     Laura and Harry looked at each other with worry. Harry scooted out from under her to sit next to Marcel on the couch. "Marcel, be honest with me pal." Harry stared into green eyes that were so similar to his own but just a shade darker.  
  
     "It's just…people don't really like me," Marcel muttered, running his hand up his left arm nervously. Harry enveloped his brother in a hug, rubbing his large hand on Marcel's back in a comforting manner.  
  
     "Should I tell Dad to have you switch schools? Or do you need me to go down and put someone straight? I can do that," Harry suggested as he pulled back to search Marcel's eyes.  
  
     "No, no. It's fine. I'm almost done with high school anyways."  
  
     Harry waited a moment to make sure Marcel was being honest. "Ok. If you're sure. I don't want you to be unhappy."  
  
     "I know, Harry. I promise to tell you if things get worse."  
  
     "Alright. Should we start up dinner then?" Harry suggested.  
  
     Marcel smiled, "Sounds good." He headed into the kitchen while Harry stayed back a minute with Laura.  
  
     "What do I do?" Harry asked, putting his head in his hands.  
  
     "I don't know what you _can_ do, love. He seems very determined to stay at that school. Just keep an eye on the situation. See how it goes this week while you're here," Laura advised, rubbing her hand on his back soothingly.  
  
     "I love you," he turned his face to hers and placed a large kiss on her lips.  
  
     "I love you too," she said, "You really are a very good brother."  
  
     "Thank you. Now let's go help Marcel with dinner," Harry said as he took her hand to pull her up. They walked hand in hand to the kitchen.  
  
…  
  
     The next couple days passed quickly. While Marcel was at school, Harry made the most of his days off with Laura. If they weren't at the beach, shopping, or touring around, they were at home cuddling and just spending time together.  
  
     The Wednesday after they arrived, Harry and Laura were laying on the couch, her head in his lap. He was playing with her hair and holding her close to him while they were watching "Silver Linings Playbook." Suddenly, Marcel burst through the front door and didn't stop running until they heard the door to his room slam shut.  
  
     Laura and Harry looked at each other confused before Harry jumped off the couch and ran up after Marcel, taking the stairs three at a time. Laura paused the movie but decided to stay downstairs to give the brothers privacy.  
  
     Harry knocked on Marcel's door before muttering a soft, questioning, "Marcel? Can I come in, pal?"  
  
     A muffled, "No! Go away!" came back through the door.  
       
     Harry sighed before turning the doorknob and entering his room anyway. He found Marcel lying face down on his bed with his head in his pillow. He still had his shoes on. His glasses were thrown haphazardly on the bedside table. Harry went over and sat on the edge of the bed by Marcel's hip. He started to rub circles on the younger boy's back.  
  
     "Marcel? Can you talk to me? Tell me what happened?"  
  
     "No," Marcel said curtly into his pillow. He didn't want his older, world famous brother to see him in such a vulnerable state.  
  
     "Please, Marce? At least turn over so I can talk to you?" Harry asked. Marcel sighed and sat up. He kicked his shoes off before pushing back against the headboard with his knees pulled into his chest. He placed his chin on his knees and looked up at Harry, waiting for a response.  
  
     Harry gasped. Marcel's eyes were red and puffy. He had tear tracks staining his cheeks. However, the main reason for his reaction was not because of the tears but because of the large bruise that was forming right under his brother's left eye. Harry reached forward and ran his thumb softly across the bruise. Marcel sucked air in sharply through his teeth. Harry dropped his hand back into his lap.  
  
     "Who did this to you?" Harry asked, searching Marcel's swollen eyes. Marcel only tucked his knees in tighter and focused his gaze on his toes. "I mean it, Marcel. Will you please tell me the name of whoever has been bullying you?" Marcel shook his head adamantly. "Please? Whoever it is should be punished."  
  
     Marcel sighed and whispered, "Tom. Tom Parker."  
  
     Harry enveloped Marcel in his embrace. When he let go, he asked, "How long has this been happening?"  
  
     "Since the beginning of freshman year," Marcel said as he wiped the tears from below his eyes.   
  
     Harry's eyes grew hard and his hands formed into fists. "He's been bullying you for three years and nothing has been done about it?" By the end of the sentence, Harry was yelling.  
  
     "Harry, Harry stop! It's alright! I'll just try to fit in a bit more. I'll ask Dad for some contacts and try to dress like you," Marcel suggested, his voice meek at the end.  
  
     Harry put his large hand on Marcel's knee. "Marce, you should be free to dress however you like and be yourself without getting bullied. How about you come downstairs and watch the tele with Lo and me?" Harry took Marcel's hand and pulled him off the bed, grabbing Marcel's glasses of the table to hand to him as they headed back downstairs.  
  
…  
  
     The next morning, Marcel got ready to go to school as normal. He had his hair slick with gel and his clothes were nicely pressed. Laura helped him apply concealer to where the bruise was under his eye.  
  
     On his way out the door, Harry gave him a hug and said, "Have a good day, Marcel. Don't be afraid to stand up for yourself, okay pal?" Marcel nodded and waved goodbye. Harry shut the door behind him. He turned to Laura.  
  
     "What are we doing today, babe?" Laura asked as she linked her hands around his neck. His hands immediately found their place on her waist.  
  
     "Well, I was actually planning on heading over to Marcel's school to have a chat with that principal of his," Harry said, trying to make the subject casual.  
  
     Laura worried her lip. "Harry, it's a high school filled with teenage girls. Please tell me you'll at least bring Cal."  
  
     "I'll call him right up, okay? This shouldn't take long. I'll be back before you know it, Lo."  
  
     "Alright, but be safe, love. Don't cause more trouble for Marcel."  
  
     "Don't you worry, babe. I've got this." He winked and picked up his phone to call Cal.  
  
…  
  
     Harry and Cal piled out of the black Suburban as it pulled in front of Marcel's high school. He took long strides to quickly make his way to the front entrance, Cal following closely behind. Harry pulled open the front door with a focused look on his face, his eyebrows drawing into a line, and followed the signs to the principal's office.   
  
     The halls were mostly empty except for the kids that had free periods. Many girls recognized him and started whispering to each other wondering why The Harry Styles was walking down the halls of their high school. When one girl screamed, that's when it all started. Soon many screams filled the halls and girls started running up to him to ask for an autograph or a picture. Cal started protecting the 19 year old and cleared a space for Harry to make it to the principal's office.  
  
     As soon as the door was closed, Harry collapsed in the chair of the front office muttering "Shit." Cal went to the front desk to inform the secretary that they were here to see the principal immediately. Now that he'd been seen by so many girls, he knew the information on where he was would hit the internet immediately. Paps would be swarming the school by the time he left, but Harry had to take care of his little brother.  
  
     "I'll tell the driver to pick us up out back, alright?" Cal murmured to Harry, mostly assuaging his worries.  
  
     "Thanks," Harry muttered back. He pulled his phone out of his pocket to send a quick text to Laura about the situation and asked her to pick Marcel up from school at the end of the day so he wouldn't have to walk home. She quickly agreed and wished him luck. Harry slightly regretted his decision to come to a high school filled with teenage girls, but he knew that he needed to talk to the principal face to face regarding Marcel's bullying. He would pull out the "popstar" card if that was what it would take to make sure the bullies were properly dealt with.  
  
     "Mr. Styles, Mr. O'Keefe is ready to see you now," the secretary stated as she came over to collect Harry to bring him to the office. Harry turned to Cal, who nodded once to give him the go ahead to talk to the principal. Harry followed the secretary into the office. She closed the door behind him, leaving Harry alone with Mr. O'Keefe.  
  
     "Mr. Styles, it's an honor," said the principal, reaching over the desk to shake Harry's hand.  
  
     "Nice to meet you, Mr. O'Keefe. I just wish it were under better circumstances," Harry responded, taking the man's hand in his own firm grip.  
  
     "Please, call me Harvey," the principal said, as the two sat down in their respective chairs, Mr. O'Keefe behind the desk.  
  
     "Alright, Harvey, I'm here to talk to you about my brother, Marcel."  
  
     "Oh, Marcel's your brother? I thought he was just your far off cousin of some sort."  
  
     "No, no. He is my brother, raised here by our father," Harry halted, not wanting to share more of his life. He returned to the topic at hand, "I'm here because my brother has been a victim of bullying by some of your students and I would like to see those students punished immediately."  
  
     "Oh of course, Mr. Styles. What is it exactly that my students have done to Marcel?" Mr. O'Keefe asked, uncomfortable from Harry's blaming tone.   
  
     "He came home crying yesterday with a large black eye because a certain Tom Parker punched him. I assume this kind of behavior is not tolerated in your school, so I expect that Tom in particular is held accountable for his actions," Harry explained, very serious.  
  
     Harvey looked uninterested. "Tom Parker was it? Alright I'll send the boy to detention for the rest of the week. It was nice talking to you, Mr. Styles," Harvey decided to finish the conversation, but Harry was far from ready to leave it at that.  
  
     "Excuse me?" Harry burst from his chair and came around to the other side of the large desk. He pointed his long index finger into the man's chest. "You do NOT dismiss me like that. Do you not understand the significance of this situation? My little brother has been beaten up and bullied right under your nose! _You will_ suspend the boy or goddammit I'll have you FIRED, you jackass!"  
  
     Harry held his position in front of the principal who was now distraught and fumbling for words. Mr. O'Keefe said, "Yes, alright. Tom Parker is suspended for a week."  
  
     "Good. And if I ever hear of this happening again, you know this is not the last time you will see me, Harvey," Harry sneered as he stormed out of the office, slamming the door on the way out. He caught Cal's attention, and the two left the office together, pushing their way to the exit. Harry caught Marcel's eye on his way out. Marcel's mouth was agape at seeing his brother at his school. Harry winked then exited the building, Cal in tow.  
  
     Once Harry left, the girls' eyes swung around to find Marcel squished in the corner. He was suddenly assaulted by questions from all around and was slowly huddling himself as far as he could, hoping to disappear.   
  
     "How do you know Harry?"  
  
     "Why did he wink at you?"  
  
     "How-"  
  
     "Harry-"  
  
     Suddenly a voice broke through the chaos: "Ladies would you please leave poor Marcel alone?" Marcel turned his head to find his favorite teacher standing beside him. Mr. Collins ushered Marcel into his classroom and told the girls to get back to class.   
  
     Marcel collapsed in the first desk he saw and put his head on his arms. He took deep breaths to try to control his emotions. This reaction from the girls was the whole reason he asked Harry not to disclose too much about him. From the beginning, Marcel wanted to succeed on his own merit and not on the merit of the brother he always knew would be famous.   
  
     Mr. Collins let Marcel breathe for a couple moments before going over to sit down next to him. "Are you alright, Marcel? Would you like to talk about it?"   
  
     Marcel lifted his head from his arms to look at his history teacher. He shook his head and said a quiet,  "No thank you."   
  
     Mr. Collins, seeing Marcel's puffy eyes, said, "Come on, I'll take you to the office so your parents can come get you."  
  
     Marcel quickly shook his head to avoid bringing Harry back to the school. His dad was working so that was not an option. "I'll just go back to class, please."  
  
     Mr. Collins took a long look at Marcel before nodding reluctantly. "I think the girls are gone now, so you should be safe to get to class. If you need anything, please come talk to me, Marcel."  
  
     "Ok thank you, sir. I'll see you tomorrow in class."  
  
     Marcel walked quickly down the hall to the advanced math class he was missing. As soon as he stepped through the door, whispers started. He quickly moved to his seat in the front of the class with his head down. The teacher got the class back in order but girls were still whispering. Marcel tried to ignore them, but it became too much. He quickly asked to go to the bathroom where he stayed for the rest of the period.   
  
     While he was huddled in the back corner of the bathroom, his phone buzzed with a text from his brother:  _'Hiii pal. Hope everything is going alright. Sorry about the crowd earlier. Just wanted to let you know that Laura will pick you up today so you don't have to walk. What time should I have her come? x'_  
  
     Marcel texted back:  _'Now, please.'_  
  
     He got up from his seat in the bathroom to go sign out in the front office. He looked both ways out of the bathroom before walking quickly to the office with his head down. He signed out and sat on the steps in front of his school. Five minutes later he saw Laura drive up in one of his brother's expensive cars. He ran up and hopped in muttering a thanks to Laura.  
  
     They rode back with very few words between them. It was obvious to Laura that Marcel was not in the mood for talking. She wished she had protested Harry going to Marcel's school a bit more because it was obvious he was upset about his brother's actions.  
  
     When they finally arrived back at Marcel's house, Marcel was out of the car as soon as it was parked in the garage. He pushed the door open with a violence so unlike him that Harry looked up startled from his spot on the couch.  
  
     "You fucking bastard," Marcel said with a snarl as he glared at Harry. "You just had to butt in, didn't you? After all I've done to keep your fame out of my _life._ "  
  
     Harry jumped out of his seat. He moved to stand in front of Marcel with a pleading look. "Marcel, I just wanted to help-"  
  
     "Shove it, Harry. I don't want to hear it," Marcel's anger quickly changed to sadness as he pushed away from his brother to run up the stairs to his room.  
  
     Harry looked to Laura with shocked and confused eyes. "Should I go after him?"  
  
     Laura shook her head as she walked over to him. She took his hand and led him to sit next to her on the couch. "Give him some time to cool off first. Going up now might only make things worse."  
  
     Harry put his head in his hands. Laura put one had on his back, making comforting circles. "God, what have I done? I just wanted to help. He doesn't deserve to be bullied, Lo. He's one of the kindest, most intelligent people I have ever met. Why him? I know he doesn't dress the same but I just wish these kids would look past all that and see the amazing person Marcel really is. I just want the best for him."  
  
     "I know you do, babe. I know you didn't mean to be caught up in that mess at the school. It's done though, and you can't take it back. You know all of it was spread online immediately, and now everyone knows who Marcel is," Laura responded. "It'll work out though, love. It always does."  
  
     Harry sighed and ran both hands through his hair before gripping it tight between his fingers and pulling a bit. "It's times like this that I regret it all. Life would be so much better for my brother, for you. I would have _privacy._ "  
  
     "Please don't say that, Harry," called a quiet voice from behind them. Marcel was standing sheepishly at the bottom of the stairs, looking at his fingers wringing together nervously. Harry and Laura looked up shocked from the couch and turned toward Marcel. Neither had heard the boy come down the stairs. Marcel approached the two meekly and sat on the arm of the couch. "You love what you do. What kind of brother would I be if I didn't support you in accomplishing your dreams? Sure, it was nice being the anonymous brother, but we knew they would figure it out someday. I know you meant well by coming to my school, Harry. You were just trying to help." Marcel finished his speech with unsure eyes, trying to gauge Harry's reaction.  
  
     He didn't have to wait long because Harry was immediately off the couch and engulfing Marcel in a giant hug. Harry could feel Marcel's tears through his thin white t-shirt and the rims of his glasses pressing onto his chest. "I'm sorry for yelling at you," Marcel mumbled into Harry's shoulder.  
  
     "It's alright, mate. I'm sorry for causing trouble today," Harry sighed and pulled back a little. He wiped a stray tear running towards his brother's chin. Marcel sniffled and looked up a couple inches into his brother's eyes that were so similar to his own. "We'll have to announce who you are, you know," Harry said reluctantly.  
  
     Marcel looked away and let out a long breath. "I know," he said, finally. "Can we do it quickly and easily through twitter please? Just to get it done with."  
  
     "Okay, pal. Sounds like a plan," Harry agreed and followed Marcel to the computer sitting on the table. Laura sat in the chair next to him while Harry stood behind, looking over his shoulder. They helped Marcel create a twitter account. Harry texted Gemma about what had happened and got her in on the plan to announce their brother to the world via twitter. After everything was set up, Harry sent out a simple tweet to clear up the rumors started earlier that day:  
  
 _@Harry_Styles: I'd like you to meet my brother @Marcel_Styles. Welcome to twitter, pal .xx_


End file.
